


Eggsquisite Taste

by L0chn3ss



Series: Perfect Fit One Shot Edition [1]
Category: Soul Eater, ニセコイ | Nisekoi: False Love
Genre: Collaboration, Crossover, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: Soul is distressed when he finds out that Maka is not above theft. SoMa Week 2017. Day 1 Confession. FlaMakNess Collab. Nisekoi AU.





	Eggsquisite Taste

To call out or to let be, that was the question.

He never found it necessary to be cautious of Maka, even when they hardly knew each other during their not-so-humble beginnings. Dignity… loyalty… those were traits that he knew they shared, retaining unshaken trust within each other to do the right thing for themselves and for their families. But when Maka committed the most ultimate form of betrayal-- well, let’s just say that Soul didn’t know if he could ever regain his confidence in her ever again.

It was a clear Wednesday evening when she straightened out a flyer across her desk after they were done with their duties, Maka with her wushu club and Soul with his own mysterious after school activities. She’d demanded that he take her out on another outing that very night for dinner, _a date_ as her retainer would be later informed, to a ramen shop’s grand opening. Convenience was her weak excuse, but she sternly informed him that it was an easy walk in the same direction as home anyway.

Soul had to admit that the photographs seemed appetizing if not enticing to his rumbling belly. Playing the guitar in the school garden for his adoring woodland friends was not an easy task. He agreed to accompany her on the one condition that she paid, because who was the reason why he had to stay late at school all of the time anyway, hmm? He may as well receive compensation for his good behavior, especially when he’d unfailingly walked her home every single day since they started their little _stunt._

“Fine,” was her short, curt answer before reaching out her hand to hold his.

After they arrived to the stand, they purposefully took seats closest to the side where they could be seen by any watchful eyes. Every outing was like a show, a show that had one attendee whose name started with O and ended with X. Although Maka tried her best to convince her retainer otherwise, he insisted on enforcing Spirit’s orders to tagging along to most (if not all) of their outing to maintain the couple’s chastity-- as if either of them willingly accepted their relationship in the first place.

 _Yeah, yeah. Keep prying, ya overprotective lap dog,_ Soul grumbled internally. He hoped Four-Eyes as at least spread enough news about their “dates” to the regular members of their households. And if he wasn’t, then what was the point in forging a relationship between two rival gangs’ heirs in the first place? Maka and Soul were doing it for their extended families’ sakes, whether the members knew it or not.

In the depths of his thoughts, Soul hadn’t registered the ramen bowl placed in front of him until he heard Maka’s splitting chopsticks. Warm steam wafted into his face, and he took a deep, happy inhale of shio ramen. The fragrance lingered in his senses and his mouth began to water instantaneously. He carefully eyed the soaking seaweed paper at the edge of his bowl, reaching for his own chopsticks when there was sudden flash of beige coming from the side. A pair of unidentified chopsticks made a beeline for his boiled egg and snatched it from the soup with hardly a splash on the way.

He traced the action back in horror-- right back to a _Guilty McGuilty Guiltface_ . As a bead of soup ran down the side of her mouth, Maka put a hand over her swollen cheeks, hiding a shameful secret. Soul stared at her in disbelief, completely shocked that she had the _audacity_ to-- he took a deep breath.

“Maka, did you just... take my egg?”

“No,” she said, muffled.

Soul took a second to let out another breath. “Bro..." He couldn’t finish his sentence. A telling glance to Maka’s bowl was all he needed to know that she had not one, but _two_ egg halves stuffed in her cheeks, one for each pocket.

“I didn’t do it.”

"Ya. Ya, you just did. You fucking--” Insert deep breath. “Dude, it’s in your mouth, like you’re literally chewing it right now."

“No,” she repeated, screwing the top section her face (from his very limited view) into a contorted form. _Did she just swallow it?_ “No, it’s not.”

"Are you serious, Maka? You _fucking_ with me, Maka? Did you just... _snatch my egg_ … right out of my bowl?"

“No, no I didn’t. Stop asking.”

“Maka. Maka, I woulda just... given it to you, ya know."

A poignant silence sank into the air as Maka finally drew the courage to stare Soul dead into his eyes. He saw the faintest hint of embarrassment flash before it quickly faded away and was replaced by the growing determination to _deny, deny, deny._ This scandal… she was prepared to take it to the _grave_.

“Do…”

Soul echoed her poor attempt at a sentence in confusion. “Do?”

"Do you... want it back?" she finally mustered, squinting at him as if she’d issued a challenge.

"W… what the f-- No! No, what the actual--"

[(Click to see full)](http://mrsashketchum.tumblr.com/post/159633958507)

Maka returned to her bowl, uncaring of his endless sputtering, gathering the noodles onto a spoon as if the entire ordeal never played out in the first place. She took a hearty slurp and tugged her stray bangs behind her ear. “Your ramen’s getting cold,” she said, pointing to it with her chopsticks, shutting him up effectively.

At the gesture, Soul reflectively pulled back his ramen and slid a protective arm to wall her away. He was shook; he felt like he just lost a battle he didn’t know he was fighting.

Through the rest of the night, despite Maka’s attempts to share her lotus roots and bamboo shoots, he kept a wary eye on her greedy food snatching hands. An unsuccessful attempt to snatch a bit of carrot resulted in another explosive argument that continued even after they left the stall. Eventually, they reached a state of civil discussion. On one hand, a meal she paid for rightfully belongs to her in every sense. And on the other, there was no other hand.

“Well _darling,_ ” she puffed, “you should be happy to share your food with your cute girlfriend. How else would I know you _like_ me?”

And so for the sake of their very fake relationship, Soul unwillingly relented, surrendering food privileges over to her metal fork. In return, she allowed access to her meals, but first pick would always be granted to the rightful owner of said meals. Soul didn’t find out that later he would grow to accustomed to this strange gluttonous thievery. He may even encouraged it by spooning extra strawberries onto her side of the shared plate or scraping away the bits of cashews that he knew she had no preference for.

Despite this growing comfortable exchange, he could never really forget how it all began, and he never did receive the confession he’d been waiting to hear: that she was an actual chubby cheeked egg thief.

[(Click to see full)](http://flamedork.tumblr.com/post/159635178361/confession-the-ramen-incident-its-finally-time)

Happy Easter  
Flamakness

Written for SoMa Week 2017 Day 1 Confession


End file.
